Begin Again
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: A Marauders era story set to 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift


**Hello peoples. I wrote another story at 2AM :D. This seems to be a recurring theme in my stories... Anyway, this is a songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Begin Again'. My sister, who is a Taylor Swift mega fan, showed me the video for it and this story just popped into my head. I like to think that this is a little bit different from the other songfics out there. Enjoy :)**

**Begin Again**

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**

**He didn't like it when I wore high heels**

**But I do.**

Lily looked in the mirror. She was wearing a baby blue knee length dress with a light cream Peter Pan collar and matching cream high heels. It felt strange wearing high heels again. Her ex-boyfriend, Lloyd Harmer, who was a Ravenclaw, hated her wearing high heels. He was about the same height as her, so when Lily wore high heels she was almost two inches taller than him. And he didn't like that.

**Turn the lock and put my headphones on**

**He always said he didn't get this song**

**But I do, I do**

She walked out of her dorm, her small cream satchel on her shoulder. She floated down the stairs, her high heels clicking and clacking along to the lone radio down in the common room. The place was empty, everyone had already gone down to Hogsmeade. Lily spun around, her eyes closed. She loved this song. She's played it on her first date with Lloyd and he'd asked her to turn it off. He said it was boring. Lily smiled to herself, her red hair floating gracefully behind her. As the song finished, Lily collected herself. She turned the small radio off and made her way to the portrait hole.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late**

**But you got here early and you stand and wait**

**I walk to you**

Lily walked into the Three Broomsticks, not expecting him to be there. But he was. He was usually known for being on time. But there he was, sitting in the corner with two untouched Butterbeers on the table, just waiting. Lily hid a small smile and walked over to him.

**You pull out my chair and help me in**

**And you don't know how nice that is**

**But I do**

He saw her coming and stood up. "Hello" he said, smiling shyly. He gestured to the empty chair and pulled it out to let her sit. Lily was pleasantly surpised. She had no idea he could be so gentlemanly. She picked up the Butterbeer closest to her and began sipping it. "So" she said, half smiling at him as he got himself settled in the chair opposite. "How is it that you finally got me to go on a date with you?" Lily asked. James Potter grinned cheekily. "Well you tell me because I have no bloody idea how I managed it." Lily laughed lightly. "It's funny", she paused, "because if someone had told me a year ago that I would actually go on a date with you, I would have told them to stay off the Firewhisky". James laughed and said "But, yet here we are."

**And you throw your head back laughing**

**Like a little kid**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause**

**He never did**

Lloyd was very serious. Whenever Lily cracked a joke he would always look at her like she'd sprouted whiskers or something. But with James it was different. He laughed at her jokes, even the rubbish ones. Lily began to feel more comfortable around him. And even though they'd only been talking for five minutes, Lily felt like she could tell him anything.

**I've been spending the last 8 months **

**Thinking all love ever does**

**Is break and burn and end**

Her breakup with Lloyd wasn't pleasant. She had been her prefect patrols when she heard a giggle from a broom cupboard. She flung the door open to find Lloyd with his tongue down the throat of some other Ravenclaw girl. She pulled him out of the cupboard and slapped him and screamed that it was over between them. She's been wanting to break up with him for several days before the incident, but that had been the final straw. It didn't matter that she'd been planning to break up with him, it still hurt. She began to question why people even fell in love in the first place. Because it only led to heartbreak and suffering.

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe**

**I watched it begin again**

But on that first date with James, her outlook changed. He was just so easy to love and she didn't know how but she just knew he would NEVER dare to hurt her. There had been a rumor that James had beaten Lloyd up after Lily had found him in the broom cupboard, but Lloyd had insisted he had fallen over and hit his eye off the bedpost. James never cared to disagree. By the time the date was over Lily knew she was in Love with him. She'd denied it for so long. She's been afraid. The last time she'd known love it had been thrown back in her face. But this time she just knew.

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe**

**I watched it begin again.**

**The end**

**I really enjoyed writing this fic as I've never done a songfic before. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did creating it for you. Remember, reviews are like cookies but better.**


End file.
